Thermal print heads are known for dot matrix printing on a writing surface. In general thermal print heads comprise an array of resistive elements disposed in one or more rows along the length of the writing surface of the head and electrodes coupled from each resistive element to contact pads by which electrical power from a suitable source is applied for selective energization of the resistive elements which are operative to form spots on the writing surface in a pattern as the writing surface moves relative to the print head to form intended letters, numerals or other characters.
Thermal print heads have been constructed by a variety of techniques which vary in complexity in accordance with the precision and resolution of the head structure. In general the more precise higher resolution heads are of more complex and more expensive construction than heads providing lesser performance.